


My Only Exception

by ReadingIsEverything



Series: General Danvers One-shots [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsEverything/pseuds/ReadingIsEverything
Summary: This is slightly based on "The Only Exception" by Paramore. Please enjoy.





	My Only Exception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AXEe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/gifts).



> I literally just picked a song at random from my iTunes library and just went with it. Please enjoy, since I am General Danvers trash.

Astra In-Ze, former general of Krypton’s elite army, did not give a flying crap about anyone but her sister, her niece, whom she loved and cherished above anyone or anything else in the universe, including said sister, and occasionally her brother-in-law, Kara’s father. However, Astra Danvers, new right hand and co-director of the DEO, along with Director Alexandra Danvers, and new wife of said director, did give more than a crap about a lot more than that.

Firstly, she cared immensely for her beloved brave one. She lived for Alexandra and she would die for her without hesitation if necessary. She also found herself caring about their immensely hyperactive and altogether wild yet completely adorable twin Maltese puppies, Hazel Grace, who was named for one of Alexandra’s favorite novel characters, and Krypton, whose name’s origin was obvious.

Astra also found herself caring about not just her niece (obviously) but also said niece’s controlling, slightly insane wife, self-proclaimed Queen of All Media, Catherine Grant. Cat kind of scared Astra, if the former general was being honest, so she didn’t try to convince the media mogul the title was false. Besides, it wasn’t false, as Astra had quickly learned.

AStra had grown to care about a lot of people and things, not to mention her new great-nephew, Carter, and her great-niece, Allura Jade, bt most of all, she cared for her wife.

Alexandra made her heart flip and her blood sing in the confines of her body. Sure, Astra knew very well she had superpowers, but she was made completely aware of it when she held the human’s hand in her own.  
“You are my only exception, dearest one,” Astra said softly into a half-asleep Alex’s ear, her hand running idly through her favorite dark hair. Alex hummed in contentment, and Astra knew, somehow, that Alexandra, too, felt the same exact way for her.


End file.
